


Klein and Nyx Getting Along for Once

by BigBadBeetleBinch



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadBeetleBinch/pseuds/BigBadBeetleBinch
Summary: Klein senses Nyx is lonely and offers her services.





	Klein and Nyx Getting Along for Once

Klein and Nyx Getting Along for Once

KLEIN TRIES TO HELP THE ONLY WAY SHE KNOWS HOW

By JoJo

"Eve is out on official ambassador business today" Klein said as she opened the door to eve's room. Nyx looked a bit startled by her sudden appearance but then replied "Y-yeah I figured... I-I wish I hadn't overslept." the reaper had a dejected look on her face, she was sitting on Eve's bed and fiddling with one of Eve's wrestling figures. Klein frowned and placed her hand over her heart "I can't abide seeing a lonely girl. Maybe you could use some company, if you'll have me?" She asks, stepping into the room fully.

It's not a very large room especially for three people, but Klein had her cat bed and Nyx preferred to hide in wisp form as she slept, usually in Eve's pillows, or her arms. Nyx walked to the shelf and placed the figure down gently "T-this is y-your r-room too, Gremory it's n-not like I can t-tell you to leave." Nyx said, giving Klein her signature icy glare. Klein was taken aback "I... suppose that's true but your feelings are important to m- to Eve!" she stumbled just long enough for Nyx to notice, she cocked her eyebrow at the dapper cat sith. "F-fine I wouldn’t m-mind your p-presence G-gremory... Klein I mean..." Nyx's expression softened as she said it, she took her seat on the bed again. Klein's outfit may be refined, and her manners seem to have improved, but Nyx remembers the hedonistic womanizing drunkard she used to be, what did Eve Xin see in Klein that Nyx couldn't?

Nyx's line of thought ended abruptly as Klein sat down next to her. "W-what are you d-doing?" the reaper asks eyeing Klein suspiciously. "Having a seat, there aren't many in dear Eve's room" Klein said nervously. "W-well sit on y-your bed or s-something!" Nyx said, annoyed. Klein’s ears drooped "Ah you are right of course, I apologize for the intrusion, Nyx..." Klein stands up to transform into her smaller form. "W-wait... I'm... s-sorry Klein, I t-told Eve I w-would try and g-get along." Nyx tugged the back of Klein's coat pulling the slender woman onto the bed. Klein made a small surprised meow, and then covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"Nyx I would... Like to ask you something" Klein said, her twin tails twitching nervously. "W-what is it?" the tired looking reaper asked. Nyx looked at Klein even more quizzically it's not like her to be this nervous. "I would like to offer you something, something I do not deserve to give you, but that you might need..." Klein said softly as she stared into Nyx's eyes. Even if they didn't get along, Nyx could understand how those intense green eyes spelled heartbreak for so many foolish girls. "I offer you pleasure... I would touch you however you wish me too, if you would give me the opportunity" Klein said this as she placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head slightly, never breaking her stare.

Nyx shot up like a bullet "K-klein you old l-letcher!" Nyx shouted at the startled cat sith "Y-you're still the s-same little pervert under t-that fresh c-coat of p-paint aren't you?!" Klein held her hands up pleading "N-no Nyx it's not like that anymore!" Klein looked ashamed "I did not make this offer to dishonor you..." She looked back into Nyx's eyes "I wanted to do something nice for you for once, and... it's one of the the only things I have to offer..."

Nyx's expression went from anger to shock "W-what happened t-to you?" Klein looked confused "What do you mean?" Nyx let out a chuckle "Y-you used to b-be good with w-women, Gremory" Klein Looked flustered, her tails standing at attention. "Ah well, to be honest that only works on easy women... And you are one tough nut to crack Nyx Ronove..." Klein stood up and offered a short bow, still noticeably embarrassed. "I will take my leave, please do not trouble Eve about my impropriety I'll make no more advances old friend..." Nyx grabbed Klein's coat roughly pulling her closer, drawing a yelp from her. "K-klein... I didn't s-say no" Nyx pulls her yellow scarf down exposing her face fully, she puts her arm around Klein's slender waist, and moves her face towards Klein's. Klein shivers and exhales creating a little puff of fog, the room has gotten much colder with Nyx's excitement.

"What would you have me do, Nyx?" Klein says as she gently puts her hands on Nyx's hips. Nyx's lips meet Klein's, Klein is surprised but meets the kiss with gusto. Her tongue presses past her partners cold lips, and finds Nyx's. They keep it going for a while before Klein breaks the kiss, gasping, with a little strand of saliva connecting their lips momentarily, she catches her breath. "Some of us have to breath Nyx!" "S-sorry n-not b-bad though" Nyx says smiling sheepishly. The smile pierces Klein more than any arrow, tears start to well up, but Klein pushes that aside, this moment is about Nyx. Her happiness, not Klein's guilt is what matters right now.

"I w-want you to u-use y-your mouth!" Nyx say suddenly. Klein perks up "O-of course anything for you!" Klein blushes bright pink as soon as the words leave her mouth. Nyx blushes back and slips her coat off. She fumbles with Klein's coat buttons for a moment then sighs when she can't get them open. Klein starts to offer help, but Nyx losing patience summons her scythe. She hooks under the coat leaving a nervous Klein uncomfortably close to the sharp tip, and in one precise motion cuts loose all the buttons "Hey!" Klein protests, but then she forgets about it immediately as Nyx removes the offending garment, and reveals Klein’s vest and undershirt. The simple white button up and vest are spared from the scythe, and moving quickly Nyx unhooks Klein's black lacy bra. Klein shivers in the cold room, the light pink nipples on her small breasts perk up immediately.

Nyx offers her fur-trimmed coat to the shivering beauty. "H-here..." Klein accepts it almost reverently and puts it on, taking a moment to take in Nyx's scent. Klein unbuckles her pants despite the cold, and exposes her soaked panties, also black with her hard erection poking out of the top. Nyx Blushes seeing how excited Klein is already, not that her own panties aren't already sopping wet. "Enough f-foreplay Klein, eat m-me out o-okay? I-I need your tongue i-inside me!" Klein springs into action, unbuttoning Nyx's khakis, and pulling her onto the bed. Klein runs her soft hands down Nyx's pale thighs, spreading her legs wider. Nyx starts to shudder, feeling Klein's hot breath on her thighs.

Klein presses on, wrapping her arms around the reaper's thighs and bringing her face up to Nyx's plain blue panties. "I can see my skills haven't dulled too much, Nyx." Klein teases, she exhales and draws a gasp from Nyx, as Klein's hot breath hits her wet panties. "Hnnngh p-please Klein!!" Klein grants her wish and gives her a soft lick through her cotton panties “Hhhh Nyx you taste so good…” Klein gently grabs Nyx’s panties in her teeth and pulls them down. Klein plants a delicate kiss on Nyx’s mound gives her a long slow lick, then she gets serious. Klein moves her tongue in small circles teasing Nyx’s clit, and drawing panting moans from the blue-haired girl. Nyx grabs Klein’s head, running her finger’s through Klein’s black hair, and pressing Klein’s face against her pussy even more. Klein is surprised but this only encourages her more. She applies a little bit of suction to Nyx’s clit and uses her thumb to rub across her slit. “K-klein I’m g-gonna cum!” Klein’s efforts are rewarded as Nyx can’t hold out any longer and soaks her partner’s mouth with her cum. Klein doesn’t relent though, not until she coaxes a few more orgasms out of Nyx, leaving her a quivering mess. Klein makes a point of licking herself clean in front of Nyx. “D-do you w-want me t-to take c-care of that?” Nyx says, shakily pointing at the bulge in Klein’s panties. “No sweet Nyx, today is all about you ok?” Klein says cupping the cold girl’s cheek as she sits down on the bed “Besides you’re in no shape to do anything right now, I wager” Nyx blushes slightly and nods in agreement. “I better get us cleaned up before Eve comes home” Klein says.

The door to the room opens and both girls feel the color drain from their faces. “Hi I’m home early from ambassador stuff I can’t wait to flop into be-” Klein tries to act casual, and Nyx hides her face embarrassed. Eve looks shocked but then smile’s nervously “Oh I hope I’m not interrupting…” Klein nervously interjects “Not at all in fact we just finished… uh I can explain.” Eve pouts, and Nyx looks worried. “Darn I miss all the fun on these trips” Eve says slumping her shoulders dejectedly. “W-wait what?!” Both mogs exclaim.

To Be Continued!

 


End file.
